Diario
by Aradix
Summary: Austria aburrido decide ordenar la habitación de cierto prusiano encontrándose con algunas cosas inesperadas. PruxAus algo de OoC


Este fic es un regalo ago atrasado para mi adorado señorito~3 Arerin, espero que te guste y sino acepto tomatazos, motosierras, dementores o cuchillos de Natasha (?)

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia

Advertencias: Supongo que un poco de OoC y posiblemente algunos errores con respecto a historia universal.

Diario

[PrussiaxAustria]

Estaba feliz, no, corrección, estaba feliz y enojado; ¿La razón? Su mil veces estúpida curiosidad, después de todo ¿Quién lo mandaba a ir a ordenar el cuarto del albino? ¡Nadie! Pero él quería dejar de sentirse inútil en la casa del alemán, porque si seguía sin hacer nada, solo dependiendo de Ludwig realmente se iba a convertir en un señorito podrido como decía el ojirojo y eso jamás. Con ese propósito en mente había tomado un trapeador, escoba y diversos paños, limpiando la casa completamente, dejando para el final el cuarto de aquél al que consideraba el ser más indecente e indeseable que había conocido hasta ahora; cuando ya no le quedaban más estancias para limpiar tuvo que entrar a aquél cuarto, llevándose la agradable sorpresa de que no se encontraba tan desordenado como había esperado, al contrario, los muebles se veían bastante limpios y en las murallas azules solo se veía en una de ellas colgada la bandera prusiana en todo sui esplendor.

Una vez dentro, decidió partir haciendo la cama, tomando su almohada y llevándosela hacia su nariz para sentir aquél particular que solo él tenía.

-Ahora mismo tú luchas por nosotros y yo solo puedo ayudarlos ordenando un poco aquí…

Dicho esto a la nada, dejó la almohada sobre una silla que se encontraba en la habitación, para continuar con estirando las sabanas y mantas de aquella cama; una vez ordenada la cama, se acercó a una puerta que había en esa habitación encontrándose con múltiples y diversos cuadernos, tomando uno lo hojeó un poco descubriendo que estos eran los diarios del prusiano, tomó uno al azar y se sentó en la silla que antes había usado para dejar las cosas, cuando se decidió a abrirlo dudó acerca de violar la privacidad del otro para finalmente reunir todo su valor para finalmente leer lo escrito por el otro.

"15 de marzo de 18XX:

Hoy también fui asombroso y ¡finalmente Roderich decidió aceptar salir en una cita con mi asombrosa persona! Fue tan divertido ver la cara de Eli cuando le pregunté al señorito apestoso keseseseses, aunque tuve que escuchar uno de sus conciertos para que aceptara"

En esa parte interrumpió su lectura para sonreír recordando ese día, después de todo había sido divertido salir con el otro y se había comportado durante toda su "cita".

Decidido a seguir leyendo cambió de página por otra al azar.

"11 de octubre de 18XX:

Claramente hoy también fui asombroso, aunque tuve una pelea con el señorito, por tirar de Mariazell, ¡Pero no es mi culpa que me haya hecho cosquillas con ella solo por dormir un rato apoyado en su hombro! Más tarde le invité un helado para que perdonara a mi grandiosa persona… aunque gasté después todo mi dinero para regalarle unas partiduras muy raras que vio y con gastar todo mi dinero me refiero a TODO, teniendo que después regresar a casa a pie por no poder pagar el tren a casa de West, aunque mi dolor de pies valió la pena por verlo tan feliz ¿Acaso no tenía razón en decir que son asombroso? Bueno ahora me iré a dormir porque mañana tengo que ganar otra asombrosa batalla"

- Estúpido Gilbert, no te hubieras molestado, después me las hubiera podido comprar yo mismo – acariciaba las hojas de aquél diario pensando en que era el prusiano – Y al otro día perdiste esa batalla por mi culpa – recordaba como había terminado con su cuerpo lleno de cortes y vendas sanguinolentas teniendo que con Ludwig cuidarlo de una fiebre que lo hacia delirar.

Siguió hojeando el diario encontrándose siempre nombrado de algún modo u otro.

- Y yo pensando que no me tomabas enserio… peleando contigo por todo y tratando de alejarte.

Fue buscando en aquella habitación el que parecía ser su último diario.

"13 de enero de 1918:

Ya no estoy tan seguro de que vayamos a ganar esta guerra… la gente que en antaño nos apoyaba ahora huye, Ita-chan ya no esta con nosotros por culpa de ese estúpido armisticio y con esto West esta irreconocible, ya no podemos nombrarlo en su presencia porque se enfurece y no sé que ha pasado con él. Nuestro jefe parece ahora solo querer el poder y esta enceguecido por él. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que Roderich se vaya de nuestro bando, así quizás no lo fuercen a tanto después de que todo termine, lo que es yo, pagaré por todas las muertes y horrores que produjimos con West, no quiero que esos malditos aliados los toquen, porque ellos, Roderich y West, son lo más preciado que tengo; pero creo que también mandaré a Eli con el austero para que lo cuide, porque aunque sea una gran luchadora, es una mujer y no tiene que estar en medio de este desastre, muy marimacha se verá pero es delicada. Y así ella podrá cuidar del señorito podrido mientras yo siga batallando."

A esas alturas mientras leía sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, así que caminó en dirección a la cama recostándose en ella y abrazando una de las almohadas que estaban sobre ella llenando sus pulmones del perfume que tenían.

-I-Idiota, mira que querer alejarme para que no pague los pecados que yo mismo cometí – se enjugo las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa – Apenas llegues te tocaré una canción para mostrarte todo mi descontento.

Y dicho esto se paró para seguir ordenando, esta vez los cajones de ropa, mientras sacaba la ropa que doblaría posteriormente una carta cayó de entremedio de una camisa. Sin poder resistir la curiosidad de seguir aprendiendo más cosas acerca de Gilbert abrió la carta.

"Aliados no tan geniales como mi grandiosa persona:

En caso de que nosotros, los awesomes países del eje perdamos esta guerra, el asombroso yo, estoy más que dispuesto a ser considerado el único responsable por la conducta de West o Alemania como ustedes lo conocen; y también deseo hacerme responsable por el imperio Austro-húngaro, como sea, espero que sean capaces de guardar o quemar esta carta

Atte.

El awesome Prusia"

-…- en ese momento lo único que quería era romper esa carta, cuando ya la tenía en sus manos y estaba listo para empezar se abrió la puerta de la habitación – n-no te escuché llegar.

-Eso ocurre porque estabas concentrado husmeando en mis cosas – iba adentrándose en el cuarto para llegar finalmente a su lado y quitarle aquella carta – tú, señorito podrido, no debieses estar viendo correspondencia ajena y menos si es de alguien tan grandioso como yo.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Cómo crees qué te voy a permitir que asumas responsabilidades que son mías? – fue acortando aún más las distancia entre ambos, poco a poco hasta finalmente quedar tan cerca que eran capaces de sentir el aliento del otro en sus caras - ¿Y crees que Ludwig te va a dejar? – Dicho esto le golpeó el pecho con su puño - ¿O qué Elizabetha te lo va a permitir? – Mientras le hablaba iba subiendo la intensidad de su voz y golpes hasta finalmente gritarle – Si entramos en esta guerra juntos, saldremos de ella juntos – dicho esto se abrazó a su cuerpo.

-…- había estado callado para ver que le decía el otro y una vez terminado su discurso le devolvió el abrazo mientras suspiraba - ¿Sabes señorito? Pensé que no serías tan problemático y regañón como West, pero al final me estas diciendo prácticamente lo mismo que cuando le comenté mi decisión y eso es muy poco asombroso.

-El ser o no asombroso no altera el hecho de que estés planeando entregarte en bandeja de plata al enemigo o acaso ¿Ya estas dando por hecha nuestra derrota?

-No es eso, pero es cosa de que veas como el enemigo ya nos esta rodeando; además ellos ya tienen a Ita-chan y es solo cosa de tiempo para que lleguen aquí – apretó aún más el abrazo, dándole la impresión de que quería fundirse con él.

-Tonto – mientras lo alejaba poco a poco de él - ¿Dónde quedo el Gilbert que me amenazaba con anexarme y que juntos seríamos el imperio más fuerte? –fue pasando sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello y acercarlo hacía su rostro suavemente – Ich liebe dich, Preuβen.

-Ese Gilbert esta frente a ti como siempre – entre palabra y palabra iba rozando sus labios - Ich liebe dich auch, Österreich


End file.
